


Mile High Club

by Doodlekins



Series: Them Sad Bois (Aoiki series) [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, One Shot, Oral Sex, Real Names, Use of Real Names, aoi/Ruki - Freeform, aoiki, blowjob, cause why not?, doin the deed on a plane, drunk!Ali, i wrote this drunk and edited sober, public, yep i have been given a special tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: Yuu is captivated by the stunning flight attendant, Takanori. A game of cat and mouse until there’s a new member of the mile high club.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was left to rot in my google docs until I decided enough was enough. First draft was made June 2013. Found and edited in April 2019.

Yuu sat and eyed the flight attendant that walked down the aisle closest to him. The attendant was pushing a metal cart that wobbled from a bum wheel that spun in circles. He watched every swift movement the young man made, never faltering for a second even as the plane shook from strong winds. Not once did he spill a drop as those graceful hands topped off greedy businessmen’s drinks. A smile that never left even when those men tried to grab onto his hands to keep him in their space just a bit longer. 

Slowly but surely the attendant was walking down Yuu's aisle. Making Yuu fidget in his seat from some strange kind of nervousness that he hadn’t felt in some time. He was so handsome with his perfectly styled dirty blonde hair and just a little makeup to accent his eyes. Obviously he had to adhere to the employee dress code but that didn’t mean the attendant couldn’t play around with his look. He was striking with his cold stare that counteracted the fake smile curled on his glossed lips. 

Right about now Yuu was regretful of his outfit choice. He was wearing the same suit from the past two days. That morning in his hotel room he didn’t think he would be meeting anyone important. Simply decided to drown his suit jacket with cologne and made plans to drop everything off at the dry cleaners the following day. His laziness had backfired so he quickly brushed the stray hairs away from his face to tuck nicely behind his ears. Hoping that maybe he could look half way decent for the cute attendant. 

"What can I get you to drink, Sir?" A soft voice shook him from his fretting.

"Um yes.” He coughed to steady his voice that still cracked around the edges. “I will have a.... Gin and soda. Do you have that?" Yuu felt embarrassed for even asking now. His tongue was drying up and his voice was sounding nothing of his own; forcing him to stumble on his words as the attendant quietly snickered at him. 

"Yes, would you like anything else?" The young attendant smiled. Placing a gentle hand on Yuu’s shoulder.

"Well, what else can I get?" Yuu smirked. Feeling his usual self coming through now that he was becoming more at ease. The hand on his shoulder relaxed him even as his heart started to pick up a few paces. 

"We have pillows, blankets, some snacks, and headsets. Unless you were talking about more alcohol." The flight attendant trailed his hand down Yuu's shoulder to firmly  
squeeze his bicep.

"How much am I allowed to drink?"

"As much as you want but we can cut you off."

"Then I will have two glasses of gin and soda but don't water it down. I want the gin to be just a little carbonated." Yuu laughed. More of a nervous laugh that he tried to morph into a confident smile because the flight attendant looked so much younger than himself. He really was playing against his own odds at this point. 

"I will go get them for you, Sir."

The flight attendant walked back to the mini bar towards the front of the plane. He quickly got out two square bottomed glasses and worked on making Yuu’s order. Not even making Yuu wait like what he usually does with other passengers. He always chatted with the other attendants between each trip. Gossiping about this and that to help pass the time. This time he kept his mouth shut. Even when the girls tried to nit-pick at him about the handsome man he had been talking to; he stayed silent.

On the way back he carried the drinks on a black tray that he kept at waist level. "Anything else?" He kindly asked after placing each glass on the drop down tray in front of Yuu.

"Could you sit with me? If you aren't busy." Yuu must be pushing his luck too far by now. Surely the attendant would refuse; his kindness only being an act that was required for the job.

Instead the blonde let out a breathy laugh while stretching his neck to look at the row of passengers that he still hadn’t gotten to. He squinted a bit, counting heads, before cocking his head to the side. "Let me get these men their refills and I will be back.”

Just the sly way the attendant was speaking made Yuu’s skin prickle. His whole aura screamed, “notice me, worship me,” and Yuu was pulled in. He tried to steady his hand when picking up his glass of gin. "You can take your time." With how the attendant raised a brow it was clear then that they were both playing a game of cat and mouse.

"I won't keep you long." He squeezed Yuu’s forearm through the fabric of his suit. Leaving a burn that warmed up Yuu’s skin from the inside out. Even as the blonde backed away he could still feel that warmth spreading. The brunette had to catch his breath but tried to hide it by slowly sipping at his drink. Offering the younger man a wink that he accepted with a coy smile before pulling away to finish his job duties. 

While most of the workers closed the navy blue curtain; this time Yuu's special flight attendant left them fixed at their sides. Only pausing for a moment to glance back to see if the attractive businessman was watching him. Yuu thrust his chin up in acknowledgment before finishing off his first drink. The flight attendant was pleased to have a nice, greedy set of eyes on him. 

The satisfaction wasn't enough though. He needed more. He decided to grab a clean glass from the tallest shelf there. He stood up on the tips of his toes and pressed his hips against the counter to help perk his ass out just a little bit more.

Doing all this was turning Yuu wild. As he watched the flight attendant struggle to reach a glass, he dared to even blink. His fingers were gripped tightly into the loose fabric of his pants. Winding the fabric around his fingers as his knuckles flushed white. Quickly he gulped down half of his second drink before cleaning his teeth to keep his expression looking casual.

Finally the flight attendant grabbed one of the closest glasses after feigning a weak attempt at reach for one further back. He could feel his smile growing as devious ideas popped up one after another. The blonde carefully placed the glasses on the counter before bending down to retrieve a bottle of Scotch from the bottom cabinet. Usually he would crouch but since a pair of eyes were lingering, he bent over, keeping his legs straight while smirking evilly to himself.

Across the aisle Yuu nearly lost grip of his glass. He didn't expect this. The sight made him become aroused no matter how much he fought it. Watching the attendant shift side to side with his ass perked up. The formed fitted dress pants he wore was clinging tightly to his legs.

Yuu slid a hand over his crotch. Palming it gently as the flight attendant rose up. With his other hand Yuu grabbed his glass again and drank the rest in one gulp. Biting into the side of his cheek at the bitter taste while trying to keep his hand from moving too quickly over his bulge. He was in a public space after all but the flight attendant was just too sexy to stop. 

Yuu tried to keep his eyes off his new interest. If he continued to stare it would only lead to more troubles down south. There were a couple in the seats behind him with a fussy baby that was irritating everyone on the plane. When the baby would finally stop crying it was only a few moments before it started again. Yuu knew he wouldn't be able to be close with his new interest while surrounded by all these people. Glancing back he saw a few rows of empty seats at the back of the plane and hatched a plan to lure the young man back there.

"Should we go somewhere more private?" Suddenly Yuu heard someone say beside him that made his heart jump. He nearly screamed in surprise but ended up with a strangled yelp stuck in his throat. The handsome attendant laughed into his hand before apologizing for startling Yuu. His smile was so warm and contagious that the brunette felt his own lips curling up at the ends.

"Ah, yes.” He coughed a few times. “If that is ok?" The other man answered by taking Yuu's hand and leading him to the back of the plane to sit in the last row of seats. A few people glanced their way but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everyone was too caught up in their own doings to give a second thought to the business man being led by the attractive blonde. The attendant took the seat closest to the window, giving Yuu the middle seat. 

"Now that we are somewhere a little more private. What’s your name? Mine is Yuu." Yuu spoke confidently as he settled into his new spot.

"I’m Takanori." He placed his hand out waiting for Yuu to grasp it.

"I'm calling you Nori, ok?" Yuu took his hand and gave him a firm handshake. Surprised at just how tight and assertive Takanori’s grip was even if his hand was so much smaller in his own. His skin was so soft in comparison and Yuu found it hard to let go but Takanori didn’t seem to mind the prolonged touch. Even letting Yuu run his finger-tips over his knuckles a few times as they tested the waters. Dipping their toes, or in this case; fingers, into the current that was roaring to life. 

"You can call me that only because you are so nice and handsome." Takanori chuckled with his other hand pressed against Yuu's arm. He loved how the other man would cling onto his arms and shower him with all kinds of affectionate touches. No shyness, no awkwardness between them. 

"So, I am handsome?" Filled with a sense of pride Yuu batted his eyelashes at Takanori with an arrogant smirk forming on his lips.

"Stop it." Takanori playfully hit him on the arm. "You were until you did that." He followed with another playful hit to Yuu's chest. Both of them were laughing until finally quieting down and slipping into a comfortable silence.

"I also know that you think I am attractive." Takanori confessed with his head tilted. Some stray blonde hairs sliding across his cheek and brushing against the side of his nose.

"How so?" Yuu questioned him.

"Because you’ve had your hand on your cock for the past half hour." He pointed at Yuu's lap. Directly at the hand that was still lightly palming his erection. He tried to bring his hand away but quickly decided not to because then the issue would be more apparent. Instead he apologized and shifted in his seat. Wanting it to go away and not ruin the moment.

"I'm flattered." Takanori spoke in a hushed tone and leaned over to rest his chin on Yuu's shoulder. "Do you want to kiss me?" He asked softly. Pursing his lips against Yuu's neck and felt him shake against his touch

"And if I do?" He asked the man that was now clutched at his side.

"I might let you." Takanori kissed shyly at Yuu's jawline. Leaving a trail of gloss in his wake. Dropping microscopic hints to just kiss him full on in this moment if he dared.

"What if someone sees?" Yuu turned his face, brushing his nose against Takanori’s soft cheek. He was worried that if they were caught the young man could lose his job.

"No one will." A pair of lips lightly touched against Yuu's making him move back by instinct. For being so confident in himself, Yuu felt the first waves of fear because once he started, it was almost impossible to stop. 

He glanced down the aisle and saw that no one appeared to be coming this way. Satisfied that they might have some time Yuu moved back in. Returning the kiss but with more confidence in himself. Kissing Takanori felt electrifying as he finally got a small hint of what he craved so badly. 

Takanori felt the tip Yuu's tongue nudging at his lips. The gloss had started to wear off but the small hints of artificial fruit still lingered through their deepened kisses. With each swipe of Yuu’s tongue against his own blended the sharp tang of Gin with the soft bite of cherries. 

The arm rest between them had been pushed up between the seats before Takanori moved himself closer. Slowly he crept his leg over one of Yuu’s thighs. Taking his time as sought out to explore more of his mouth. It was divine. His lips were so effortlessly sensual that Takanori couldn’t get enough. His breath was hitched in his throat but he couldn’t bring himself to stop to even draw a breath. 

Acting purely on instinct; Yuu buried his fingers into the perfectly styled blonde hair as an attempt to stop the other man from moving away. Takanori couldn’t understand why, he would never dare move away from this slice of heaven. His head swimming as a Yuu made it clear he was the dominant one. All of Takanori’s thoughts were turning to mush and practically spilling from his ears as teeth nipped at his bottom lip. 

Takanori began to moan into the kiss when Yuu took his other hand and started to grope at his firm ass. He kept moaning between gasps for air before Yuu shushed him. "We will get caught if you keep that up." He whispered with a crooked grin before Takanori quickly leaned back in to continue kissing. As much as he loved Yuu’s voice, he really didn’t want to stop. 

Yuu could feel Takanori’s cock start to harden against his thigh. Trapped hot and tight inside his work pants that were starting to lose their ironed crease with each grind of Takanori’s hips. He suddenly let out a stifled wimped as his head was jerked to the side from Yuu’s firm grip of his hair. 

Teasingly Takanori trailed his hand down Yuu's torso. Spending some time thumbing at the buttons of his cotton blended button up. He gently nudged the brunette’s hand away from his cock so he could grip his length. Giving a firm squeeze through the taut fabric and watching Yuu’s eyes flutter close. 

“You’re so hard.” Takanori whispered into Yuu’s ear before kissing the shell. Sending Yuu into small convulsions of lust. He let out a low grunt as he pressed his hips up into Takanori’s hand. The younger one tried to tease a little and take his hand away but the forceful grip on the nape of his neck was a firm reminder to not test his new lover. 

"Fix it." Yuu grunted, dying to free his hard on and have those plump lips sucking him off.

Takanori began to unzip Yuu's dress pants, dipping his hand down underneath the waistband of his boxers to brush his fingers against the head of Yuu's hard on. His nimble fingers eased their way fully into the other man's pants to grasp hold of his thick cock at the base. Yuu reacted instantly, biting and sucking hard on the beautiful attendant's neck while still groping his ass through his work pants.

Yuu pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to free his confined cock. Making one last scan of the surrounding seats of the plane before greedily pulling Takanori closer to that he could knead at his perfect ass. Takanori was reacting just how he wanted. Lips pushed out in a pout as his slender fingers gripped him tight around the base. Giving a few sly strokes as his downcast eyes never strayed away from the sight. 

"Open your shirt." Yuu requested from the blonde. Yuu felt a quick handjob just wasn't enough. He wanted to see more. More importantly; feel more.

Takanori gave Yuu one last tentative stroke before letting the passenger's cock slap against his toned stomach. He started at the top button of his uniform shirt and undid all the snaps under Yuu’s gaze. He didn’t dare take off the shirt but this was just enough to satisfy Yuu’s needs. Yuu was dying to kiss and stroke at every inch of skin Takanori was exposing. Chest, stomach, that defined collarbone that peeked out from the open collar of his shirt. He wanted all of it and instinctively reached out to brush his fingers against the flesh that bared no flaws in his eyes. Takanori moaned quietly in the back of his throat upon the touch and it made Yuu’s cock twitch with excitement.

"You're being a cocktease." Yuu oaned but with a small hitch in his voice as Takanori's hand went lower to massage his balls.

"I am?" Takanori giggled quietly and Yuu couldn't help but reel him back for a passionate kiss. Barely stopping for a moment to breathe as neither could stay away for too long. Yuu was moaning deeply against the attendant’s mouth as he nearly tore the fabric of Takanori's pants with his nails.

"Are you this eager in bed?" Takanori whispered against Yuu's ear, guiding his other hand to touch at his bare chest.

"If given the chance, yes." He answered focusing on pleasing his new lover. They didn't have much time and the fact that they could be caught at any second made him buck up against Takanori's hand. He loved the hunt and chase just as much as he enjoyed almost being caught.

"Mm, maybe you should come back to my hotel?” Takanori hinted to the handsome man beside him. He couldn't help but gasp lightly as Yuu's hand toyed with his left nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"This isn't enough?" Yuu questioned him, capturing him into another kiss and teasing Takanori's tongue with his own. Feeling himself burn up as Takanoriwhimpered and tensed up against his touch. Who was he kidding? This would never be enough but he didn’t want to push his luck too far. 

"I can't fuck you the way I want in such a compact place." Was all the flight attendant said before bringing Yuu's hand up to his mouth and sucking lewdly on the tips of his first two fingers. Yuu needed those lips wrapped his cock, it wasn't even a matter of want at this point. "You like that, huh?" Takanori asked as he took Yuu's fingers out of his mouth and placed them over one of his nipples. The wet sensation making the attendant lowly moan as his eyes fluttered closed.

Yuu couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed ahold of the back of Takanori's neck and pushed him down so his lips finally touched his cock. It felt like bliss even from just a small bit of contact. Takanori let out a laugh through his nose as he watched Yuu lose himself. He ran his tongue up his whole length before sucking hard on the head. Slowly sinking his way down onto the floor. It was a tight fit but he managed while never taking his mouth off Yuu’s cock. 

Yuu bit down on the side of his cheek as he watched his cock slip further into Takanori's mouth. As the blonde worked, Yuu gripped onto his hair that was starting to become completely messed up. The shoulder length strands of hair starting to stick out in places while turning into a knotted mess. Obvious to others about what had just happened in the back seats of the plane.

In no time Yuu was cursing under his breath as he started thrusting forward a bit to feel his length slide further down the young man's throat. He could see Takanori’s eyes watering and a few small tears were sliding down his cheeks but that didn't make him stop, only encouraged more. Quickly he glanced down the aisle and saw no one coming which eased his worries of being caught.

Takanori made the show worthwhile for his new lover. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked before taking his mouth away to tease Yuu with wet kisses up and down his cock. Looking up into Yuu's downcast eyes the blonde ran his flat tongue over the head as a soft giggle slipped out. "You're too damn g-good." Yuu smirked, feeling his stomach tighten as Takanori slowly stroked his slick cock. “I’m close.” He warned but Takanori never made a move to pull back. 

Yuu struggled to keep quiet, he could feel his release building and pressed his shoulders against the back of the seat as he raised his hips with choppy thrusts. Takanori ran his hands up and down Yuu's clothed thighs and started bobbing his head faster, knowing just how to finish him off. His own pants were getting so tight but Takanori kept his own hands on Yuu's spread thighs. Every groan that Yuu let slip sounded more desperate than the last.

"God, f-fuck... shit..." He gasped with his jaw hanging open as he started to cum down Takanori's throat. He dug his hands into Takanori's hair as he arched up in his seat. Yuu hadn’t of had a blowjob this good in so long that he couldn’t help but wonder what this attendant was like behind closed doors. Takanori waited for Yuu to finish before pulling away and swallowed the last bit of his cum. He swiped his finger over his bottom lip to clean up the mixture of saliva and semen. Yuu was still breathless and leaned back in his seat just trying to recover.

“Come here…” Yuu huffed out and started pushing his cock back into his pants.Takanori stood up and took the seat beside Yuu as he buttoned up his shirt. Without any reserves, Yuu leaned over and kissed Takanori affectionately as a thank you. Tasting his salty release still coating Takanori’s tongue as their kissing slowed down. Yuu ending it with a firm peck on the blonde’s flushed cheek. 

“I would like to go to that hotel with you. If the offer is still there.” Yuu was grinning like mad as he kept glancing over at Takanori.

“I would love that.” He paused, biting his bottom lip. “Because you still have work to do.” The attendant took hold of Yuu’s hand and placed it over his half hard cock. Yuu smirked as he lightly grazed his hand over Takanori’s bulge before having his hand swatted away. 

“We will finish this later.” Takanori said as he tried to fix his hair as much as possible before standing up. Yuu moved his legs to the side so Takanori could walk away first. In a few minutes Yuu would follow behind. That way they would be less likely to draw anymore attention.

Yuu really couldn’t believe he was able to do that. Usually he made sure to be in a room with a locked door. Obviously something not as open as a blowjob on an airplane. Takanori’s sultry lips wrapped around his cock overrode the memory of a quicky he was able to catch in a club stairwell. 

After a few minutes Yuu then got up and went back to his previous seat. The crying baby was still wailing like before and the other passengers didn’t seem to have noticed his absence. Or they just didn’t care. Either way it had worked in his favor. He smugly sat there while anticipating what they might do at the hotel later. Yuu was supposed to be at work after his flight but he decided a sick day couldn’t hurt.

Yuu was lost in thought while Takanori was walking down his aisle again. Only stopping to place a piece of paper in Yuu’s palm. He didn’t say anything during this exchange but offered an innocent smile before moving on to the next passengers that needed his attention. 

Looking down at the paper was an address and a room number. The handwriting was horribly messy and rushed but Takanori still managed to draw a small heart in the corner of the paper which made Yuu’s mouth twitch into a wide smile. He carefully folded the paper before stuffing it into his pants pocket. Soon enough he would be in the middle of a freshly made hotel bed with a beautiful flight attendant. Spending the whole night tangled up in those crisp white sheets before having to regreatively part ways the next morning before dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize if there were any mistakes. I’ve been editing this fic to the point that I might be glancing over things. I’ve unearthed a few other jrock fics from the dark corners of my google docs so maybe I’ll eventually get around to posting them! We can hope lol.  
> **I’ll be at the NYC show so make sure to say hi!!**  
> You can find me on tumblr as @puff-kat


End file.
